


Hold me -tight-

by hiquchi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Medieval, But this is interesting, Getting to Know Each Other, I live with homophobes so i woukd rather not write about them, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jisung is shy at first but he opens up, Lazy world building but its good uknees read it pls, M/M, Minho is gay, Multi, Other members will slowly start to show up, Side Ships, Slightly aged up and down characters, a mess, but at the same time not really, i cant tag, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiquchi/pseuds/hiquchi
Summary: Before he could reply he was being ushered in, he fought at first and tried to stop himself from being pushed in. Jimin just kept pushing him and remain unbothered. Jisung was really trying to get away but then he realized the doors had already been opened and everyone saw him fighting with his maid. He froze and he heard a small laugh from behind him, he kicked her lightly before regaining his composure. He didn't meet eyes with anyone as he walked up, why did he even have to do this?





	1. Chapter 1

Jisung had an older sister. When she married off for the family he wasn't too upset, they weren't that close anyways. The marriage brought power to their family. She had no say in the matter. If they needed power they'd do anything to get it. After all, they had a reputation to uphold. 

Jisung’s family has started to lose its name within the other nations leaders. So, the best way to solve that is with a marriage that will merge the two families(which in turn brings power and money to both). To some, this is unnecessary, but to them it was needed. 

There isn't royalty per say, but powerful politicians who “rule” over a select area of land. The ‘Royals’, who not many have met, rule over the whole nation but don't get involved in trivial state matters. Maintaining peace is important so marriages are often held to bring power and to merge the lands together. Jisung's older sister married into the Kwon family quite some time back, and he hasn't seen her much since. Because she married, Jisung would never have guessed that he would be needing to marry, especially not now. 

When his father approached him with the idea, well command, of marriage he was furious but he understood why it was happening. They had money, but they started losing power. Leaders losing power always ended horribly. His father had never met the one he was marrying(nor would he spare any details about them) and he told Jisung to pack his stuff. He was going to be living with them, people he had never met. He now understood why his sister was so upset when her marriage was announced, he doesn't even have a choice. His opinion is invisible in the eyes of his father who cared more for money and power than his own son. That's always how it had been. 

His father told him that his sister's marriage was for the family. He wanted to have an offspring that would merge the families for years. Understandable, really. Jisung’s marriage was for power. He always knew he wasn't going to inherit anything, his father always favored his sister. Jisung’s wedding was only for the power and his father didn't care if the marriage fell through after a while. His father didn't care about his well being. He never did. 

Jisung was nervous when the wedding drew near. For obvious reasons. The day of the wedding he felt like his heart would fall through his chest, he was scared. Very overwhelmed. When the maids started to get him ready he almost cried. When he felt overwhelmed he would start to cry, childish, but it was who he is. His father always told him he was too much, but that just made it worse. 

“It'll be okay Jisung. I've seen who you are marrying and your father did, in fact, take to mind your personal preferences.” Jimin, his favorite maid whispered to him as they walked to the hall. Jisung tried to walk as slow as he could. He didn't care if he was late, it was his own wedding after all. They couldn't start without him. 

“I’ll miss you.” He ignored what she said. He really liked her, she wasn't a maid to him but a sister. Or his best friend. They had grown up together and he didn't want to leave her behind. He barely knew his real sister, she was in and out of studies and dance classes and she barely spared Jisung a glance. They had been close when they were young but politics really spoils your brain. Plus, their fathers distaste for him must have added to it as well. 

She didn't respond until they reached the hall doors. She pulled him into a hug, “I'll miss you too. But you'll be happy there, trust me” he could hear her sadness but, for his own sake he chose to ignore it. He pulled away and smiled at her, his nerves were running wild at this point. Only a few more minutes before he had to walk in. 

Wait he had to walk in? That didn't seem traditional, and, oh. What Jimin said had finally clicked into his mind. He wasn't marrying a woman(he had to admit he was kind of happy at this fact). “Jimin, am I marrying a guy?” She just winked at him. 

Jisung’s father knew he was gay. But that likely wasn't the reason he was marrying a guy. If he had an offspring inheritance would get complicated, so his father just ruled that out completely. He couldn't really say he was surprised. 

Before he could reply he was being ushered in, he fought at first and tried to stop himself from being pushed in. Jimin just kept pushing him. Jisung was really trying to get away, he wasn't exactly yelling but he was definitely saying things he shouldn't have been saying. Jimin cleared her throat loudly and he realized the doors had already been opened. He froze and he heard a small laugh from behind him, he kicked her lightly, but stepped on her dress and slipped. It kind of hurt his knee, but he was too embarrassed to care. He didn't meet eyes with anyone as he pulled himself up, why did he even have to do this? He was mortified and he felt like he could cry. 

Because he kept his eyes on his feet he didn't know when to stop. He just kept walking straight until he felt a hand grab his arm pulling him to where he needed to be. His father would definitely yell at him for this. When they stopped he looked up and saw the amused smile of, (the most beautiful person he had ever seen if he was being honest) the person he was supposed to be marrying. He felt his whole face heat up. He really embarrassed himself in front of him and he was just now realizing what a great first impression that was. 

He leaned close, very close, and Jisung froze. “I’m Lee Minho, that was quite the scene you made.” Jisung could hear the amusement in his voice. If he wasn't so embarrassed he would be checking him out. 

“Han Jisung.” He replied and when Minho went back to his original stance Jisung felt like he could breathe again. That didn't last long because in a second Minho grabbed his hands and the ceremony started. 

He doesn't remember it. Which sucks because he would like to remember what happened at his own wedding, but he blacked out. He was nervous and really, really embarrassed. He remembered starting it but then as if a second passed he snapped back into reality when soft lips were pressed on his, panic rose into his chest and heat rose into his face. He was too shocked to respond to the kiss. It's not like he had time to respond either. As fast as it had started, it ended. 

People started clapping when Minho pulled away. A smile, although it was slightly fake, found it's way onto his face. No one would be able to tell anyway. If he didn't cooperate his father would be angry with him. Well, he always seemed to be angry at him. He’d just be angrier. 

He let himself get pulled out of the hall and into the dining room that had been set up nicely for this event. Too nicely really. He sat next to Minho and just waited. There wasn't much for them to do other than greet guests who mingled and drank for hours. People knew that they had just met so they started giving them advice, it was too sweet really, but it got old fast. 

“How old are you?” Minho turned to him and he looked good. 

“18, how old are you?” he tried to keep the conversation flowing despite the fact that his nerves were out of control. 

“20.” the conversation died after that. It wasn't too awkward as their table was always approached with guests, they always had someone to talk to. Until everyone started drinking, lots, and the table was forgotten(not like he minded anyways he was really tired). 

His parents approached when everyone seemed to be focused on themselves. “Jisung, was all that really necessary?” he always did this. He never greeted him, just told him why he was a problem. 

“I didn't realise that the doors were open,” he muttered and looked down at his hands. He didn't even want to look at Minho. 

“You never pay attention Jisung! Always in your own world,” he sighed, “Your sister was going to come all the way out here for this, but luckily she didn't waste her time. Have you apologized to Minho?” he shook his head and his father told him to do it now, in front of him. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that,” when he looked at Minho he looked uncomfortable. Minho looked between Jisung and his parents before responding, “Ah, its okay! It happens sometimes, its not your fault!” 

His mother just laughed, “They're always so kind at first, trust me, it gets old,” he always hated listening to his mother talk like that. Jisung just preferred to pretend like she loved him. She used to be kind, she always stood up for him, but something changed. 

Before Minho could respond his parents had already walked off. “Are they always like that?” he just nodded. 

He laid his head on the table. He heard Minho get up but he didn't look over at him, it wasn't his business to monitor where he went. He just let his eyes drift close and ignored the voice in his head telling him to stay awake. If he didn't want to cry he would just go to sleep. 

He was half asleep when Minho sat back down. His mind ignored it until he felt fingers running through his hair and he snapped his head over to Minho who just smiled. The sight wasn't horrible, but he had to keep his composure. Which really isn't too difficult when you can barely keep your eyes open. 

“We can leave now if you'd like.” He kept running his fingers through Jisungs hair and he spoke softly. Did he have to look at him like that? Did he have to look like that? 

“What about my father? He probably won't be happy if I leave now.” 

“I already talked to him.” Minho stood up and motioned for Jisung to follow. He did, and when they stood up everyone's attention was on them, “We’ll probably have to talk before we leave.” He whispered in Jisungs ear. He could've easily said it in a normal tone, he didn't have to get that close.   
Minho and Jisung were ushered to the front of the room and only then did Jisung realize how many people were there. He clung to Minho’s arm(he blamed the sleep, he still hadn't woken up fully) Minho looked down at him obviously confused, “Can you do all the talking?” Jisung asked. His father had always had his sister deal with the social aspect of everything so things like this scared him like really scared him. 

Minho used his free hand to rub Jisung’s cheek as he smiled, “Of course.” Jisung heard some people coo at this. Which only added to his embarrassment, and when Minho pulled away he felt like his face was burning where he had touched it. Was all of this necessary? 

“Thank you all for coming. You all don't have to stop celebrating when we leave. Continue to celebrate the union of our people. I'm sorry that we can't stay for much longer but Jisung over here is tired, he’s had a terribly long day I hope you all will understand.” He kept it short but people sent understanding looks and they were ushered out of the building. 

Even when they had boarded the carriage his parents never showed up. When his sister left his parents cried. He barely ever saw his mom but even she showed up. They never cared for him as much as they cared for her. 

For the first five minutes, they sat in awkward silence. Then Minho started talking, albeit a little awkwardly, “I can't believe you're getting married so young.” 

Jisung laughed a little, “You're not much older than me. And I'm not getting married, I already am married.” it felt weird to say that aloud. 

“What did my father say when you talked to him?” he asked before Minho could reply to what he previously said. Minho’s smile deflated and anxiety pooled in Jisung’s chest, “It won't hurt my feelings. I already know how my parents feel about me.” He lied a little, it would really hurt his feelings but he needed to know. 

“He just said that you can be a little, much at times.” He trailed off and Jisung knew he was keeping something from him, “I know he said something else.” 

Minho sighed, “He said I didn't have to treat you nicely in private. He said I can do with you as I please, just to keep in mind that the longer we stay married the more we will benefit. That's all I'm telling you.” 

That hurt him a lot. It was more than he expected. Did his father really not care even the slightest bit for him? Even if his father hated him, he still loved him and when he heard things like this it made him feel things he didn't like to feel.

“Sorry for pushing you to tell me.” he would try to get on Minho’s good side. If he really had permission to treat Jisung anyway he wanted to, Jisung didn't want to give him a reason to abuse his power. 

Minho didn't respond to that. And when Jisung looked over to him he was him looking blankly down at his fingers(they were on the same side of the carriage but they had awkwardly shifted as far as possible). And on top of the awkward aura around them, Jisung was also very nervous. He’d never been this far from home before, but then again he was going to his new home so he didn't know how to feel anymore. 

“Jisung, are you okay?” 

“I'm fine.” Minho and him weren't friends. There was no reason for him to unload all his feelings when they were nothing but pawns in the eyes of their parents and their deranged master plans. 

“Come here,” he was using that gentle voice again. That voice that made it impossible to go against, so Jisung scooted close to him. He thought he was close enough but Minho only chuckled to himself and pulled him closer, he patted his lap and Jisung gave him a confused yet wide-eyed look. Minho probably wanted him to sit but he wasn't ready for that so he just laid his head in his lap. Minho laughed, and Jisung already decided that that was his new favorite sound. 

“Go to sleep, we still have about an hour left. I’ll wake you up when we get there.” Minho started playing with his hair and Jisung just nodded and unconsciously leaned into Minho’s touch. Darkness covered his eyes and the outside sounds had started to diminish until, silence.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Jisung two weeks to somewhat open up to Minho. Though, he had only managed to do so because of his mistakes. Mistakes that he would very much like to burn out of his memory.

His first night, followed by his first day, was a mess to say the least. When Minho had woken him up in the carriage upon their arrival he had accidently let out a, ‘who the fuck are you?’ and then when he realised who he was he felt, really, bad. Then, when they had gotten to their room he hadn't realized how hard it was to button up a silk shirt when your nerves were running wild, because, quite frankly the most beautiful man, who also happened to be your husband was shirtless and unfazed right in front of you. Minho had noticed his struggle (really how could you not) and laughed as he made his way over. He moved Jisungs hands out of the way as if he hadn't just killed him, why the fuck was he so close? He buttoned up his shirt despite Jisung telling him it was fine. He was a man! Maybe, not a grown grown man, but still a man! Then, they just kind of started at each other, until Jisung and his stupid nerves had to mess it up, 

“So, are you gonna put a shirt on?” Minho's face reddened and even after he put his shirt on Jisung realised he had ruined the mood. You couldn't really come back from that. 

The night wasn’t over yet. Lying in bed together, hours after meeting one another is way too awkward, and if natural selection didn't kill Jisung this definitely would. “You know,” he started, and before he could even process what was happening in his mind he spoke, “when I told you to put your shirt on I didn't mean it in a bad way! It's not like you don't have a nice body, because you do!” 

“Jisung, its f-” he really should've stopped when given the opportunity. He shouldn't have started. 

“I wasn't really looking! I mean, it was just kind of there! It's like not looking at art, why wouldn't I look?” he was just making it worse as he went along. Why would he admit that he was kind-of-totally checking him out. 

“Jisung,” he just sounded amused again, “I don't care if you look at my chest. Don't worry about it, okay?” why did he have to be so calm about everything? 

The next morning started out nice. He woke up earlier than Minho(and maybe he sort-of-totally checked him out) and it felt weird. Was this his life now? When Minho woke up Jisung quickly learned that he was not a morning person. Minho covered his eyes and groaned, “fuck off Jisung” 

“I didn't even say anything,” he rolled his eyes and he had to admit he didn't expect this side of him, “you just did. ” 

All that seemed normal, a good day, but no. They had to head down to the dining hall together to meet with Minho's parents. He really wanted to make a good impression. They had introduced themselves and they went to sit down, but somehow, he had managed to catch his leg on the rug and he bumped the table. Harmless, until, a drink managed to fall and spill right onto his pants as well as the floor. Minho laughed. How could he laugh? “Shut up, this isn't funny!” he whispered to Minho who just continued to laugh. The meeting had gone, well enough, after that incident. 

After that he managed to go a couple days without incident. Until, Minho had said something particularly harsh one morning and Jisung ignored him the whole day. He had hid in the library. As he looked at the shields littered with books on seemingly everything he felt arms wrap around his waist, in a panic he elbowed the culprit in the stomach. When he turned around and saw Minho instead of apologizing he managed to roll his eyes and throw out a, “it's not like you didn't deserve it,” and then he walked off to their room. By the time Minho came back the guilt had already set in. When Minho laid down on the bed he immediately moved to his side, “I'm really sorry! I was still angry earlier that's why I didn't apologize!” 

“It really hurt, so, I don't know if I should forgive you,” despite what he said he pulled Jisung close to him. They had never intentionally laid this close to each other. When he looked up he could, see, like really see all the details on his face. And wow, if they weren't fighting right now he would definitely be checking him out. 

“What can I do to make you forgive me?” he leaned into Minho. When Minho looked down at him he regretted ever asking, “kiss me.” 

“actually, I think I'd rather you be upset at me,” he stuttered. He didn't like the way his breath caught in his throat when Minho said that. Minho laughed and pushed him away, “then, perish” they may have reconnected during the night but that's not important. 

It took Jisung a week to finally follow through. Minho had been serious about not forgiving him, though, it never really seemed like a true fight. The way he followed through though was something he would very much like to forget. Around noon Minho walked into their room and Jisung sprang up. “Minho, I'll kiss you! Just please stop being mad at me,” he ignored the surprised look on his face and he quickly marched over to him. He kissed him, didn't last long and when he finished he ran out of the room. Or, he tried to. He forgot that they had both been very lazy with putting their luggage away and he managed to topple over all of it. Brushing himself he stood and cleared his throat, “if that is all. I'll be going.” Things hadn't really been the same after that. But it all helped Jisung get to where he was in their relationship(whatever that was) 

Minho, as it turned out, liked music. He had asked Jisung if he sang, and without thinking he responded with a, “not to toot my own horn, but I'd say i can sing pretty well,” and Minho wanted to hear him sing. When he looked like that, Jisung couldn't say no. He sang. The way Minho looked at him as he did so made his heart stop, yet, it beat so much faster than it usually did. If Minho ever left he wouldn't miss him, he would very much like to breathe thank you very much. 

Now, two weeks later he was missing Minho. The older had to travel to the neighboring ‘castle’ and attend to some business. Or, in other words he had received a letter from Jisung's father that requested his presence for a few days while they discussed some things. Jisung, was not invited and quite frankly he was slightly, okay, very, upset when Minho told him. 

The day Minho left he was feeling great. He could finally read in peace. No sort-of-totally perfectly hot person at his side pestering him. He could finally sleep when he wanted to, though, his schedule was messed up already so he had fallen asleep at the same time as he always did. The next two days he started to progressively miss him more. But, who needed him? He was independent. Right? 

He wasn't independent. 

He waited a week, a week that seemed to pass by slowly to hear that Minho was back. He may have walked a little faster than usual to greet him. But, when he saw Minho he stopped. Why did he feel so, conflicted. He missed him, and really wanted to tell him that but he knew he couldn't. But, when Minho ran over to him, crushing him in quite frankly the softest hug he had ever experienced he may have let it slip. 

“I missed you more,” Minho kissed him. And wow, it felt different when it wasn't forced. Sure, they had kissed that second time but that was different, he was fighting for his dignity. He didn't have much but when it came to Minho it never seemed to decrease. 

Lying in bed that night he really couldn't help but ask, “What did they say? Do they even miss me,” he knew Minho would sugarcoat it. But, he would just piece it together. 

“Is it bad to say that I don't think they miss you?” well, maybe he would have liked the, ‘oh, no they miss you so much’ more than that. “They asked me if you were causing problems, I said you weren't. I like having you around and I don't like seeing you upset because of them,” he hated that he liked the way Minho pulled him in. Jimin was right, he would be happy. 

“I'm not upset. This is the happiest I've ever been,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short and not very nicely written sorry !! 
> 
> Jisung may seem a little TOO clumsy but these are all based off of things i have kind of done one way or another so,, it be like that. N e ways, I hope this was somewhat enjoyable and sorry that I couldn't make this sound formal for the life of me


End file.
